


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by HelloRoseTyler



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Steggy - Freeform, shucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloRoseTyler/pseuds/HelloRoseTyler
Summary: In the Spring of 1948, Peggy Carter receives a surprise visit from an old friend.





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS ENDGAME SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

“I love you 3000.”

Steve heard Tony end the recording and walked around the corner, drinks in hand. “Bruce says this will help with any disorientation.” Both made sour faces as they drank the green acidic liquid. “Tell me about her, about Morgan.” “She’s gorgeous - got that from Pepper. And so smart - me. I’d do anything for her.” Steve smiled sadly and looked down at his compass. Tony’s sympathetic eyes scanned him. “I knew her, you know, and Dad told me stories.” He nodded at the compass. “About how ‘Aunt Peggy’ could do 107 one-armed push-ups and that time ‘Aunt Peggy’ shot at you for kissing a blonde.” Steve smiled, wider this time, remembering a happiness he had forgotten. “Whatever happened with that other blonde, Sharon? Wasn’t she rela-” “It didn’t work out,” Steve interrupted. Tony was uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments. “If this works, you really should consider getting a life, Rogers. It’s a beautiful thing.” Steve nodded.

~

Steve Rogers walked slowly, Bucky at his side. He could see Sam and Bruce in the clearing ahead. “Buck…” He stopped, trying to gather his thoughts when Bucky interrupted. “Go get her, man.” A shocked expression crossed Steve’s face. “Just this once, don’t worry about us. I’ll watch over him.” He nodded to Sam. “You could come with me,” Steve offered. “I’ve got my own Agent Carter to get back to,” He puffed out his chest. “You might have America’s ass, but I’ve still got it.” “She kissed me first.” Steve teased. “To make me jealous.” Bucky retorted. 

~

“Something just didn’t feel quite right,” Peggy explained to Ana as she packed. “I’m glad we gave it a try; I don’t think either of us would’ve been happy with the uncertainty of not knowing. As it turns out, Daniel and I are just better friends, and Violet seems very sweet.” “I wish you could stay longer.” Ana was great at giving guilt trips. “We’ve still got an open case on Thompson’s murder. The clues have gone cold here. I must get back and liaison with my new boss. Besides, Angie has been calling nonstop. Howard will get tired of the sunshine soon; you’ll be back in New York before you know it.” “You mean to say Mr. Stark will get tired of the actresses soon.” Jarvis interrupted as he walked through the door. Peggy laughed heartily and hugged them both. 

~

Dr. Ivchenko, Dottie Underwood, and Whitney Frost coupled with Dooley’s and Thompson’s murders had taken a toll on the SSR. It had been completely rehauled, and neither Peggy nor Howard liked the changes. Peggy hadn’t been sent on a mission in months when she took the call that night. The call from Stark the next morning had been a surprise. She spent the next six months building SHIELD from the ground up until Howard made her take a day off. 

~ 

Steve had one final stone to replace. The Ancient One was expecting him. “I know what you plan to do, Steven Rogers.” “And you’re not going to let me do it?” “You are a man out of your own time, Captain. This was always meant to happen; however, knowing the future will not prevent it. I won’t allow that.” She took his wrist and typed in some numbers. “You will be late. Apologize to her.” She pressed the button. 

~

Peggy’s house near Camp Lehigh was small and perfect. She spent the day unpacking the last of her things and cleaning, something she hadn’t done since she moved in. She carefully, lovingly dusted a small frame on her bedside table and made a mental note to get an enlargement from Howard for her desk. After tea, she began getting ready for an evening dancing with Angie and her friends. Peggy had reluctantly agreed to join them when she and Angie had dinner the week before. “C’mon, Peg, we gotta find you someone to dance with.” “Angie.” “I’m not saying ya gotta marry him. Just use him for dancin’... and maybe other stuff…” “ANGIE! If I go, will you stop.” Angie pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key. Peggy rolled her eyes.

~

Before he could wrap his head around what The Ancient One said, Steve was standing in front of a beautiful little house on a beautiful little street. As he looked around, he took a second to remember everything about the time he had missed – the cars, the smells, the clothes. Then it happened. He saw her briefly as she stopped in front of one of windows, checking her appearance in a mirror he couldn’t see. The black and white photo he’d been carrying for nearly a century didn’t do her justice; she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He caught his breath and made his way to the door. 

~

Peggy was nearly ready when she heard the knock. Much to her own surprise, Peggy had gotten used to neighbors popping over to ask for ingredients or children knocking to ask if they could cut pull weeds or wash her car for a dime or two. Before she could see who was there, she opened the door with a smile and a cheery “hello!” 

All the air left her lungs and her heart jumped into her throat. Everything around her ceased to exist. There were no neighbors walking by, no cars on the road, no Camp Lehigh, no New York, no Earth, no moon, no stars – there was just this man, the man she loved and lost. “Steve?” She croaked. “I’m sorry I’m late.” They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity; tears began rolling down her cheeks. “Is it really you?” Steve nodded, heart beating out of his chest. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. “You look different.” She scrunched her eyebrows. “How long has it been… for you?” “A very, very long time.” He placed his hands over her own, closed his eyes, and breathed in her perfume. He was burning every second into his memory. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. “It’s been so long.” “I couldn’t leave my best girl, not when she owes me a dance.” She collapsed into his arms and felt his tears hit her cheeks. 

After a long while, she pulled back to look at him again. She let out a teary chuckle as she pushed her hand through his hair. “How?” She managed to exhale. “It’s a lot to explain. Are you free? Tonight, that is.” She knew he meant more than that. “No,” she teased, “but I don’t think my friend will mind if I cancel.” “Friend?” “Angie.” Peggy smirked. “So you’re not?” “No.” The air grew hot and intense. He pushed a hair out of her face and they both leaned forward. The phone rang. “That’ll be Angie.” “I guess you’d better answer it.” 

Peggy raced to the other side of the room, never taking her eyes off Steve. She thought she might be dreaming, and that he’d disappear if she looked away. “Hello.” “Hey, Peg, you still comin’ tonight?” “Actually, Angie, I’m not going to be able to make it.” “Aw, Peg, c’mon!” “Angie.” “Whoa, Peg, you sound serious. What’s up?” “Angie, something has come up.” “You ok?” “Yes, I’m fine. Well, it’s just that…” She turned into the phone and whispered, “I think I’ve found someone to dance with tonight.” “Oh my God. I want every, single detail later, ok? Every single one. Bye bye, Peg!” “Goodbye, Angie.”   
Peggy hung up the phone and turned to find Steve towering over her. He moved in closer, and her breaths became shallow and shaky. He placed one hand on her hip as he reached behind her to turn on the radio with the other. “Oh, good, they’re playing something slow.” He winked as he whispered. 

They didn’t say anything for a long while. Moonlight Serenade, Georgia on my Mind, It Had to be You – so many songs came and went, but they just held each other and swayed. Finally, Steve pulled back, still holding her hands. “Peggy, this isn’t fair to you.” “Whatever do you mean?” “You have a life. One without me. I’ve seen it.” Peggy looked puzzled. “Peggy, I – there’s so much to explain.” “Then explain it.” The music continued softly in the background as Steve explained all that had transpired. Peggy nodded as she paced. She finally sat down, attempting to wrap her mind around as much as she could. “I still don’t understand The Ancient One. Why send me here if you’re supposed to have a life without me – a job, a marriage, kids…” Steve mused. “Because it’s you. It’s always been you.” Peggy stated, as if it was obvious. Steve looked at her, befuddled. “Did I, in the future, ever tell you my husband’s name?” “Roger. You never gave me a last name.” Peggy raised her eyebrow. “Because Howard is an arse, I’m going to guess Stevens.” Steve’s face lit up as he realized that Peggy’s perfect life, the one he thought he was interrupting, was his to live too. He pulled Peggy out of her chair and kissed her. Peggy’s arm found its way around his back. She pulled him close as if she’d never let go. One of his arms wrapped around her waist as the other made its way into up and entangled his fingers in her hair. After a long while, they broke apart.

“You’ve gotten better at that. Kissed any blondes lately?” She wrinkled her nose. “About that, I should be honest. I kissed your niece.” Peggy looked at him and scrunched her brow. “My niece? I don’t have a niece.” “Well of course not, not yet.” “Steve, it’s impossible. Michael died in the war, and I – oh my god, Howard isn’t just an arse. He’s an imbecile.” “What?” “He paid a SHIELD recruit who happens to have the surname Carter a large sum to call me Aunt Peggy. He thinks it’s hilarious. I suppose he plans to keep it up.” “Damnit, Tony.” Steve muttered under his breath. 

Just then, another song began to play. “I remember this one.” He spun her around, and they began to sway. “I can’t believe I get to dance with you forever,” he whispered in her ear. She laid her head against his jaw and closed her eyes, content to spend her entire life in this one second. 

“Never thought that you would be… Standing here so close to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to work in the One Shot, so I ignored the "one year later" card. Afterall, maybe someone at SHIELD got the date wrong.


End file.
